Dreaming
by KaoruZhinLee
Summary: Everything felt weird. Everything felt like a dream yet so real. Everyone that surround me, I knew from a manga book I read or a TV show I watch. -Sorry I stink at Summaries but the story is good!- R&R Thanks!


**Discalimer: I do not own RustBlaster, Juvenile Orion, or WWE. However, I do own this story line XD **

**Faye is from RustBlaster**

**Kaname, Itsuki, and Tonomori are from Juvenile Orion**

**The Great Kahil is from WWE (Raw)**

**Ito, Steven, and Adrian are real people I know. XD**

_**

* * *

**_

**Dreaming**

Everything felt so weird. It felt like a dream. There was no way any of this could be happening. Everyone that surround me came from a manga book I read or a TV show I watched before.

I remember running down the hall trying to reach a friend I seriously like. It felt as if his life was depending on me. I reached the room and there a man stood with a book in his hand facing one of the people I knew. Itsuki was trying to protect the man sitting down in a chair exhausted. The man was Kaname. He was the friend I had to protect, the one I cared for. I hurried over to help Itsuki but I couldn't do anything to help. The man with the book was laughing as a powerful tornado appeared in front of us. However, this tornado was very different. It shinned brightly and yet it was see through. Itsuki grabbed the book from the man and opened it. I'm not sure why but I put my hand out to take the other one. The man laughed at me as he shook his head.

"He already has all his guardians. The only way you'll get a book is if you became his brother," he said in a menacing voice. I only stared at the man as if he was dumb. There was no way I was going to become a boy just so that I can get a book. This whole two second conversation, if you can call it that, took me back to another conversation I was having with my friends.

_**-Flashback-**_

"If you want to be around us you'll have to become his brother," Itsuki said with a grin on his face. I only stared at him confused. This guy can't be serious. Faye patted my head as he looked around. I looked up at Faye for a few seconds before turning to look at Kaname, whom wasn't paying attention to this conversation of me becoming his dum brother. Why the heck does he need a brother anyway?

Tomonori was leaning against a tree reading his book. I only sighed and shook my head at Itsuki. Just because I dress like a guy sometimes doesn't mean I'm going to become one. "No thanks," I said facing him again.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

I walked over to Kaname. Faye, who I didn't notice earlier, followed me to Kaname. I placed my hand on Kaname's shoulder. He looked like he was in pain. His eyelids were closed as if he was trying to ignore the pain and his breathing was heavy. The feeling of fear ran through my entire body. I looked at Itsuki. I wanted to tell him to hurry up with whatever he was doing but some kind of magic beam flew by me so fast that it left me silent. I turned my head to look at Kaname. His eyes were shot open. The beam hit him just a few inches away from his shoulder. I could feel my eyes starting to burn.

"Hurry up Itsuki!" I yelled as Faye helped me lift up Kaname. Of course we didn't wait for Itsuki to finish with whatever he was doing. Robbi and I hurried down the hall with Kaname. His breathing was becoming heaver. We ran into a small conference room. We walked by the table and headed over to the couch. We sat Kaname down and while I looked at his wound Faye closed the door as Itsuki walked inside. I looked up at Itsuki as he walked up next to me. He examined Kaname's wounds.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked in a low voice while looking at Kaname. His eyes were shut tight. You can see he was trying to hide the pain he was in. Tomonori walked in the room from another door that was in the room. Faye, Itsuki, and I looked over at him with a surprise look. We haven't seen him in a while. Honestly the last time we seen him was well when this whole attack started.

"What happened?" he asked with his serious tone of voice. Of course it wasn't like he didn't care for him. He just didn't show it like Faye, Itsuki, and me. Itsuki grabbed Tomonori arm and took him a few feet away from us so that he can explain. I couldn't really hear what they were saying since they were whispering. Faye placed his hand on my head. He wanted to tell me everything was going to be okay but his face would betray him and he knew it.

Tomonori walked back to the door he came in from. "There are radios and other equipments that may help us over here," he said. Itsuki nodded and went to help Faye pick up Kaname. The four of us walked through the door. I blinked as I found our selves in a store with electronic equipment. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was shook, Itsuki and Faye were too. I started to look around while the three of them went to find something useful.

"Hikari!" one of the guys yelled. I headed back to them as I saw Faye about to yell my name again.

"Here!" I said quickly before he yelled again. He looked at me and smiled.

"We're heading back. We got radios so that we can keep in touch," he said. I nodded as I finally reached him. The four of us went back in to the little conference room. I lock the door behind us just to play it safe. Although I might seem calm, I was scared. The fear of losing my friend, the fear of losing Kaname, and the fear of being a nuisance to them at this time was all I could really think about.

Before Itsuki could place Kaname back in the chair, there was a bang on the door that led to the electronic store. Tomonori opened the door that led to the hall way. Before Faye could help Itsuki with Kaname, Itsuki ran out the room carrying him. Tomonori ran out behind him and Faye took my hand as ran out the room with me. I tried to keep up with him but in all honesty, I was human. I wasn't a guardian with special powers, I wasn't a vampire who vouched his life to protect his friend, I was just a normal human. I noticed Faye slowed down a bit so that I could keep up. I felt so bad. I didn't want to be a nuisance; yet here I am being one. I just wanted to be able to help my friends.

"Faye," I started to say between my gasp for air, "go on ahead. I don't want to slow you down." Faye didn't seem to pay me no mind because he kept running. I looked ahead to see where we were heading. My eyes widen when I noticed Itsuki, Tomonori, and Kaname were out of sight. I didn't know where they were and I got the feeling neither did Faye.

When we reached the end of the hall, we found ourselves in a supermarket. This was so weird. One minute we were running down a hallway and the next where in a supermarket. Faye and I stopped running. I gasped for air while he glanced around. My eyes shot open as I found myself in Faye's arms. He was running really fast for the aisle with the paper towels and napkins. He placed me down once we reached the aisle. I looked at him as he peeked out from the end of the aisle

"I don't think they seen us," he mumbled. He looked at me with a smile. I returned the smile as he grabbed my arm. I trusted him with my life so I didn't ask any question. I told myself I will follow his lead so that I wouldn't slow him down anymore then I already have.

Faye started to pull me as he started to run. I did my best to keep up with him, this time hoping not to slow him down again. But as luck didn't seem to be on my side, I fell on my knees. Faye stopped running as he looked at me. I looked up at Faye as I heard someone scream, "There they are!" Faye and I looked at our enemies. He helped me stand up and we both started to run again. We ran up a case of stairs and past the door. We both stopped as we looked at our surrounding.

There were now pictures of Disney characters: Mickey Mouse, Mini Mouse, Donald, Goofy, and much more. I turn to look at Faye who was still examining the room for a way out. I looked over to my left and spotted a clear door. I walked over to it and opened it. Before walking through it I glanced back at Faye and started to speak, "Hey there's a door over here." I walked through the door as he made his way towards me.

I looked around the new room I was in or shall I say a guardian house. Plants were everywhere. There were several bridges that were built over a small river with waterfalls. The room appeared to be empty as I walked. I looked back to see if Faye was behind me. To my surprise he wasn't. The fear I was already in started to grow. I was now alone all by myself. First I lost Kaname, Itsuki, and Tomonori and now I lost Faye. This was so not good. I continued to walk to find a way out.

I soon heard some voice I didn't know. I blinked as I noticed there were only children and teachers. I soon heard my name from voice I knew way to well.

"Hey Hikari over here!" the voice said while waving their hand in the air. I tilted my head slightly as I spotted my cousin, my brother, and a friend.

"Ito?" I said my cousin's name confused. I walked over towards them still a bit confused. Ito was on the same bridge as me while, Adrian, a friend, and Steven, my brother, were on a higher bridge. I hugged my cousin as I started to feel happy.

"What are you guy's doing here?" I asked with a smile on my face. I couldn't show fear, worry, or any other kind of emotions that would make them ask me what's wrong.

"We're on a trip," Steven said. I looked up at him with the same smile.

"Well I have to get going," I told them as I hugged my cousin goodbye and wave at the other two. I started to run for the exit. No matter what I still have to fine my friends. While running away from them I heard my friend say something; however, I wasn't sure what he said exactly. I exited the guardian house to find myself in a city. The night sky was filled with light from the building. I looked up at the tallest building in the city. When I closed my eyes and reopened them, I was back in the supermarket, behind the napkins and paper towel. Next to me was Faye. Happiness started to take over some of the fear. I wasn't alone anymore.

Faye was peeking out the aisle, waiting for someone or something to make a move. He grabbed my hand like he did last time but for some reason everything felt like déjà vu. In any minute now I knew we were going to start running again. The only thing that was different was we started running when one of our enemies came out from the other end of the aisle we were in. I pulled Faye's hand which made him turn around to look at our enemy. He started to pull me along with him as he ran. I did my best again to keep up with him. With out any moment noticed The Great Kahil appeared behind us after knocking down a load of paper towels. Faye and I ducked as Kahil swung his arm at us. Instead of hitting us he hit the enemy.

Faye looked at Kahil with a smile and nodded. This only made me so confuse. Was this giant really part of our team? Before I could ask anything, Faye started to pull me into a run. I closed my eyes while feeling my legs starting to fade. When I reopen my eyes to the sun, I noticed I'm in my room lying on my bed. I sat up on my bed and sighed.

"It was all a dream," I said to myself disappointed. I wanted to fall back asleep right there and then. I wanted to know what happened to Kaname, Faye, Itsuki, and Tomonori. However, sleep didn't come to me. I couldn't find out what happened to my friends in my dream. I smiled slightly as I told myself I'm sure they're fine and that when I go to sleep tonight, they'll be there safe and sound waiting for me.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review! I'll give you a nice big cookie! XD**


End file.
